Fool
by BlackDiamondRukia
Summary: "Wouldn't it be easier… If you never met me?" Then there was silence "It would." Just a little IchiRuki one-shot.


**Okay so how do I start this… (My first story so I'm pretty nervous)**

**I apologize if anyone is OOC, like I said above, first story…**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Bleach nor will I ever (T^T)**

**.O.O.O.**

* * *

Ichigo groaned.

"My head feels like it's going to explode."

He looked down at his back to back five page packet.

'_This is too much work.'_

He glanced at his other four packets of homework he still had to do.

'_Yup, way too much.'_

Deciding to take a break, Ichigo leaned back against his chair. He then opened a soda and took a sip or two, finally relaxing. Who knew collage could be this tough. He closed his eyes, enjoying the peace and quiet.

Wait…

Why was it this quiet…

He unwillingly opened his eyes.

Peace and quiet.

_Peace and quiet._

**PEACE AND QUIET.**

He then snapped.

"Where's Rukia?"

* * *

.O.O.O.

* * *

Rukia let out a loud sigh and made her way up the stairs of the apartment building.

She pulled her keys from her purse and made to unlock the door, but before she knew it, the door opened.

She met face to chest with an orange haired buffoon.

Ichigo quickly moved out of the way, letting her into the apartment.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" She asked

He shut the door before turning towards her, not forgetting to lock it.

"I should be asking you the same question." He said sternly.

"Calm your ass, I was at Orihimes. She was throwing a get together with some old friends from high school." Rukia explained, settling her purse down on the kitchen counter.

"You still should have let me know where you were. There could have been a hollow or something."

"I didn't want to disturb you while you were busy." She answered truthfully.

"Still Rukia, you should at least let me kno-" He was quickly cut off by her.

"Damn it Ichigo! Can we just drop it?!" She exclaimed angrily.

He was taken back at her anger. And there was a pause of silence.

"I'm sorry Ichigo I just, just…" Rukia rubbed her forehead.

His frustration vanished and his face softened. His arms wrapping her in a hug.

Her anger slipping away rather quickly.

* * *

.O.O.O.

* * *

After a few minutes of hugging, Rukia sat with Ichigo on their couch.

Ichigo got up and headed to the kitchen, filling a large bowl with Strawberry and Chocolate ice cream. Grabbing two large spoons, he made his way back.

"So, wanna' explain what's wrong?" He asked as he handed her a spoon.

"I guess I've been really frustrated. With work and helping Ishida and Orihime with their wedding, I'm just back and forth." She explained, taking a large scoop of strawberry ice cream.

He nodded his head while taking a large amount of chocolate ice cream in his mouth.

Swallowing, he nodded. "So wanna' tell me what's really wrong?"

Rukia rolled her eyes.

"I just told you baka."

He scoffed.

"I've know you for years Rukia. You think I'm gonna' believe that shit? You would never get mad over something like that, so spill it."

"I told you."

He raised an eyebrow.

Rukia let out a sigh, knowing he wasn't buying it.

"At Orihimes party, everyone looked so happy. They were either married, engaged, had a business, or had a family. And it made me think 'Wow, Ichigo would have had all that by now if it wasn't for me.'"

His eyes softened as he pulled her into another hug that night. He could tell she felt a little hurt.

"Stupid midget."

* * *

.O.O.O.

* * *

They had stayed like that for a while, enjoying the moment. Well, at least until Rukia pulled away.

"Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you regret ever meeting me?"

He stayed quiet for a few seconds before answering.

"No, why would you ask such a dumb question?"

Rukia punched him hard on his arm.

"Wouldn't it be easier? Being married, having a family, living a normal life. Not putting your life in danger 'cause of me? Wouldn't it be easier to do those things, if you never met me? You would get to see your friends whenever, and spend time with them. Wouldn't it be easier… If you never met me?"

Then there was silence

"It would."

And for some reason, Rukia felt like her heart had broke. She knew it was a stupid question she didn't want the answer from, ans she knew very well that she loved the Stupid ass oaf, but she never expected his answer to hurt so much. She looked down at her hands, her eyes burning. She felt weak for wanting to cry. But his answer just really hurt.

And the heart broken woman just really never expected him to pick up the chin and kiss her softly.

He smiled.

"But just because it would be easier, doesn't mean I would be happy." And with that he kissed her again.

Breaking away from the kiss, she looked up at him, a blush coating her cheeks, she let out a whisper.

"Fool."

* * *

**.O.O.O.**

**I know, I know. I made Ichigo such a romantic.**

**(Yes there living together)**

**I'm not too thrilled on how I wrote Rukia. I never knew it was so hard trying to keep her in character, but oh well I tried.**

**If you didn't notice, the only reason Rukia was mad was because she felt like a burden to Ichigo, and him worrying about her just made her felt like more of a burden.**

**I don't know about all the hugging though, I just feel because they're so close, the would hug, but now i'm not so sure...**

**Anyway**

**PLEASE REVIEW! CRITICISM IS MUCH WELCOMED, BECAUSE IT HELPS ME GET BETTER ;D **


End file.
